


Requiem for the Future

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Sharing a Bed, The Thenardiers' A+ Parenting, courferre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Gavroche looks for a place to spend the night.





	Requiem for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the night before Marius and Cosette meet.
> 
> I chose the name Sébastien for Combeferre because it sounds dignified, and Félicien for Courfeyrac because it means 'happy'.

"Courf?"

Courfeyrac startled awake, looking for an intruder, but it was only Gavroche.

"Sorry." The boy twisted his hat in his hands.

Courf shook his head and ran a hand down his face. "What's wrong, Gav? Parents shoo you away, again?"

Gavroche shrugged. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Courfeyrac lifted a corner of the blanket and tugged Gav close. "I'm sorry your papa's so...." He struggled to find an age-appropriate description for the Monsieur Thenardier.

"Such a bastard?"

"Gavroche!" Courf dug his fingers into his sides until he was giggling and wriggling. "Where did you hear such language?"

"Believe it or not," Gavroche grinned, "it was Joly. No! No, wait, it was Marius!"

Courf laughed at the thought of Marius swearing.

"Really, though," Gavroche said. "I do wish I had a different pa."

Courfeyrac held him close.

"Hey!" Gavroche sat up suddenly. "You could be my papa!"

"Really?" Courfeyrac asked. "And how would that work?"

"Simple." Gavroche laid back down and beckoned Courf closer so he could whisper. "After the revolution is done and over with, and we'll have won, we'll run away. We'll leave a forwarding address only with Bahorel that way people can send us letters and flowers and money, but not my parents - if they even notice I'm gone."

They probably wouldn't, Courfeyrac thought sadly. "Letters and flowers and money?"

Gavroche nodded solemnly. "They'll want to thank us for overthrowing the king."

Courfeyrac laughed.

"Anyway, we'll go to Marseilles and lay on the beach and stare at girls all day."

"Well, you can stare at girls, that's not exactly something I'm interested in."

"Right." Gavroche nodded. "We'll have to bring Combeferre, then."

"Combeferre? Why would we bring 'Ferre?"

Gavroche raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright." Courfeyrac raised his hands in surrender. "You've caught me."

Gavroche yawned. "We'll be the talk of the town. Kids will point and ask 'Maman, who is that?' and they'll say 'Why, my dear, that's Monsieurs Sébastien and Félicien Courfeyrac and their son, Gavroche. They won our independence, don't they teach you this in school?'" He yawned again, bigger. "Éponine will visit, too. She'll just still be too moon-eyed over Marius to stay for too long."

Courfeyrac pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "That sounds wonderful, Gavroche. Go to sleep, now, and in the morning you can get a start convincing Combeferre."

Gavroche yawned one last time and curled up into a ball. "Love you, papa."

Courfeyrac blinked in wonder and wrapped his arm around the child. "Love you, too, mon puce."

Gavroche snored.

In the morning, he would be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> [There is now art!](https://grumpymurdernerd.tumblr.com/post/176172581219/one-of-the-kids-at-work-today-was-apalled-that-i) (kinda)


End file.
